User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 2 of 91: Cfp3157 vs Drayco90
The name changing assassin, Christian Kenway / Tian Sheng Attacking The batshit insane motherfucker Austonio Everything is copy/pasted verbatim. Prologue Christian Kenway left the library room about 30 minutes later, realizing that Cadwalader was right - they did have to work together. As he left the library, he saw Lloyd walking towards him from the direction of the dining room. He nodded towards Christian, and continues walking towards the library. "You remember anything?" Kenway asks. "Nope. I guess they don't want us telling. And perhaps they don't trust us to keep our word." Lloyd continues into the library. Well, fine. Kenway thought, I guess "cooperating" doesn't mean "friendly." You're up, Tian. said the voice in his head. Leo's waiting in the dining room. Christian Kenway, slightly shaken by the use of his old name, continues to the dining hall, passing Celina as she makes her way back as well. They nod to each other as they pass, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Kenway enters the dining room, seeing Austonio prancing in through the other entrance, giggling uncontrollably. "This will be so... much... FUN! I can't wait to burn your troops alive!" Austonio says, barely able to contain his glee. Leolab, still in his robe, gestures to each of them to enter separate corridors. Christian Kenway walks through his and finds himself on the field of battle, in his tent. Attackers General Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. P.S. I don't get bodyguards cause I'm a badass like that. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. Army 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Defenders General Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail No info on single-combat. Army Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers (40 normal arrows & 10 flaming arrows). 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. X-Factors: These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Notes *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. *Voting will be as follows: **Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. **Votes with one sentence do not count. **All other votes count as a half vote. **Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. **Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason *All generals have a General's Kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Tian Sheng is poring over the materials in the small chest in his tent, joking with his second-in-command, Abdu Shalim. It had been a while since he thought of himself as Tian – the name Christian Kenway had usually fit him like a glove, but it seemed… odd now. He couldn’t remember why he was here, just that he was being paid to do so. Slightly disoriented, he switches to a slightly more formal language to cover it. “General Shalim, is the encirclement complete?” “Nearly so, sir.” “Good. Let me know when it’s finished – I’ll lead the prayer afterwards.” Shalim leaves the tent, leaving Kenway alone with his maps, looking over the supply lines and the surrounding area. Forming a plan to try and deprive his enemy of the necessary supplies, he sends a runner out to the bonfire messaging system and calls in Rahmann Zhao, Cornelius the Young, and Fernando da Madrid. The latter two show up together. “I want you both to secure our supply lines. Make sure we keep them; they’re vital,” he says, having a glaring match with Fernando. As they leave, Fernando stumbling to walk backwards, Rahmann Zhao walks in, nodding at Kenway. “And you, you need to scout out and attack the enemy supply lines. Deprive them of their supplies.” Meanwhile, inside the castle, Austontio is attempting to put up a defense. “Man the cannons, everyone! AND USE THE FIRE! Hahahaha…. This will be FUN!” “Umm… sir… there’s no one to man the cannons.” “Hahahahehehohoheheha… what? No one? What do you MEAN there’s no one?” “You brought in the canons, sir, but none of us know how to use them.” “WHAT??? This won’t do, it won’t do at all… someone must BURN!” And with that, he activated his flamethrower hat and swept it across the front ranks, incinerating several of his own men. “Archers! USE THE FIRE!” Abdu Shalim enters his commander’s tent. “Sir,” he says, “The encirclement is complete, and I have other good news. Oh, and I borrowed the telescope.” He puts said object down on the table, smiling apologetically. “What’s the news, Abdu?” “We’re facing Austonio Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law. He’s batshit insane, and is just as likely to kill his own men as he is ours. I recognized his soldiers – those psychedelic colors and the look of terror on their faces is unmistakable.” “Excellent. Let’s make the rounds for the daily prayer first.” 1 Month, 11 Days, 13 Hours. One month. One month and Christian Kenway almost had his opponent in his grasp. His War Elephants had thrown Austonio’s forces into panic, and he was picking up defectors by the hour. He almost had his Belfry up, and was a few hours away from victory. He had just sent out a runner to the bonfire system to summon Abdu Shalim to his tent to smash the opposition. That is why he was so vexed by the parchment in front of him. Adbu Shalim enters the tent. “Sir?” “Austonio has asked for a cease-fire and challenged me to a duel. If he were saner, I’d put it down to desperation. But I don’t know what to think.” “When would the duel be?” “In half an hour. Do you have an idea?” “Yes… send one of the deserters back with an acceptance, and set the field to be near the front gates. We might be able to get him to take an arrow in the back.” “And even if we don’t, he’s not sane enough to fight properly. Your council is to my liking, old friend. Let’s do it.” An hour later, the two forces are arrayed outside the fort, leaving a 5-meter diameter ring in the center, where their generals are putting on their armor and weapons. They both step into the ring, with their ranged weapons at the ready. The signal is given, and Kenway fires an arrow at Austonio, who ignites it with a stream from his flamethrower, incinerating the shaft. The arrowhead bounces off the pants he’s put on his head, and he grabs his Guan Dao and charges forward, keeping the flamethrower on. Pulling out his Xyston, Kenway strikes several times at Austonio’ managing to knock the Guan Dao out of his hands with the Xyston’s shaft. Attempting to keep the pyromaniac at bay, however, has badly charred his spear, which crumbles as he discards it. Kenway takes out his shield and Gladius, and attempts to protect himself from Austonio’s flail and still-firing flamethrower. The flail makes repeated dents in his Aspis, and the flamethrower slowly heats it up, nearly making it too hot to hold. Then the flamethrower runs dry. Austonio draws his shortsword and starts wildly striking Kenway’s shield, trying to break through with a frenzied assault. The clang of metal on metal reverberates, until suddenly it falls silent. Austonio, having his own momentum pushed against him by a savage strike from Kenway’s shield, is on the floor, bleeding. The last thing he sees is the galdius of his foe striking at his throat. Kenway holds the severed head, high, and with a flash of light returns to the waiting area. End of Siege Statistics: Total Siege Time: 1 Month, 11 Days, 13 Hours, 45 Minutes. Total Losses: 5,200 men :Sheng/Kenway: 34 :Austonio: 5,166 Category:Blog posts